livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Canasta Emeraldas (Artur Hawkwing)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Dwarven Deity: Thalina First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 17 +3 (7 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Bard 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) INIT: +3 = (1) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Shortsword: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d06+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Piercing Ranged: Shortbow: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (Skill Point 1) Additional FC Option: Add one spell known from the Bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the Bard can cast. (take zero times) Ability Score: +2 racial bonus to one ability score at creation (Charisma) Languages: Common Bonus Feat: Humans get one extra feat at 1st Level Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: A bard is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, shortsword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a bard wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass bard still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Bardic Knowledge: A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance: A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier (7). At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Cantrips: Bard's learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Bard Spells Known under "Spells Known." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Countersong: At 1st level, a bard learns to counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components.) Each round of the countersong he makes a Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. Distraction: At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the Distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the Distraction is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the Distraction, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate: At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The Distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard’s level + the bard’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Inspire Courage: A 1st level bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. (+1 at Level 1) Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Dodge (Creation 1st Level): You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. Mobility (Human 1st Level Bonus Feat): You get a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened area. A condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes you lose dodge bonuses. Dodge bonuses stack with each other, unlike most types of bonuses. Traits Reactionary (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 8 = (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Human (1) (Bard) = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Human (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff 7 1 3 3 +0 Climb 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 7 1 3 3 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 3 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 6 1 3 1 +1 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Engnrng) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Geography) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (History) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Local) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Nature) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Nobility) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Planes) 2 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Religion) 2 0 * 1 +1 Linguistics 1 0 * 1 +0 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( Sing ) 7 1 3 3 +0 Perform (Wind Inst.) 7 1 3 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 * 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 * 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 7 1 3 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 * Dancing Lights * Charm Person * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation * Read Magic Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 * Spells Per Day: * * Spells Per Day: 2 * Spells Used Today: * * Spells Used Today: 0 Concentration Check: +6 = CL (1) + CHA (3) + Focused Mind Trait (2) * - See Bard Ability "Cantrips" Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor, Leather 10 gp 15 lb Shield (None) 0 gp 0 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Shortsword 10 gp 2 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Bedroll .5 gp 5 lb Quiver Arrows, Common (40) 2 gp 6 lb Backpack (e.g. Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Flute 5 gp 3 lb Pipes 5 gp 3 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb CLW Potion 50 gp 1 lb = Totals: 126.50 gp 45 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money +150 gp GP: 23.5 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -126.5 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 23.5 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5' 2" Weight: 108lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White/Tan Appearance: From her lack of height and slender frame, one might assume this simple human girl was just another urchin from the street or just another girl. That is until spying her face. The gentle set of her cheeks and jaw might well come from an Elf, her eyes, bright and lively sapphire blue, dance with the light of merriment. Her nose is a gentle slope of flesh that seems to connect the eyes to the slim yet not out of place lines of her lips, which are usually either in a smile or a line of careful attention. Her black hair is shoulder length and straight until it hits her shoulders, where it gives a youthful curling sweep back up, where the tips of her hair actually hang over the back of her shoulders. From her ears a simple pair of small golden ear studs gleam. She walks with fluid, graceful motion one might expect from a child of a house of some considerable influence, yet her demeanor, and choice of words, would more than counter that perception. A slight scar adorns her left cheek, actually enhancing her beauty. Her body, though slender is not exactly soft or fragile, though her clothing usually doesn't show much of her person, these clothes being simple brown or blue and usually about half a size too big for her. Only her brown boots seem to have been custom fit to her. Demeanor: Canasta is an engaging sort, a bit outgoing and full of humor. She is always quick to pipe out a happy tune on her flute or sing with her melodious higher alto singing voice. Her wit is quick, but so is her attention to what is around her. Background Canasta Emeraldas was born on a farm near Tritower. Her family raised animals for consumption for Tritower and its surrounding area. It was during a trip into the city that she, at the age of 13, walked into her favorite tavern to get a cold glass of juice and her favorite, a meat pie. She sat at her usual spot in the Tavern and saw a man sitting at the bar. His green, red and gold garb caught her eye, and identified him as a foreigner. The only adornment on him was a small pin of white, in the form of a cat, seated, with small wings coming from it's back. She watched him as she munched upon her meat pie, he seemed to flow from conversation to conversation as a brook follows its channel. She was finishing her glass of juice when she realized things had gotten louder around her. A call was going out for this strange man to play the stringed instrument on his back. After a few polite declinations, the man finally agreed and pulled the travel worn harp around. She was suddenly entranced, like most of the others in the Tavern, by the song and story the man told. It was a story she knew and made her smile, the story of a young lad, lost and afraid, who is guided to safety by a female voice that provides him with courage and strength to find his way home to his loving family. The man's story ended as she remembered from her youthful tales and the place exploded into a round of cheers for him. He identified himself as DeBurgh, a Bard of the Harp and follower of the legend of Thalina. He noted he would be at the shrine of Thalina for a bit that evening if anyone wanted to come and hear him perform more and perhaps offer some support to a local orphanage. That evening Canasta went to the Shrine, disappointed to find no one else was there from the Tavern. A small shrine though it might be, it was well and carefully cared for. She approached the man and introduced herself and found him very easy to talk to and open up to. He quickly detected her fondness for stories and music and, as no one else came that evening, spent his time with her, letting her play the time marked old metal flute he carried with him. She surprised him with an almost natural talent at playing and he taught her a little of singing, nodding at the sound of her voice. A pair of clerics hovered nearby listening to the pair for a while, finally moving on when Canasta spotted them, blushed and began to withdraw. DeBurgh told her that she could be a major success as a Bard if she could overcome that one instinct. She nodded and promised to work on that. He said he had to travel away for a couple of months, but he would like her to come see him when he returned. Four months past and Canasta feared her new found friend had left for good, but she kept her word to him to work on her music, singing and also on her shyness. Her family was very supportive of her, considering that she had four brothers whose help around the farm left her with only chores to help her mother and older sister. She felt herself emboldened by her family looking forward to listening to her play and sing at night. It got to the point their friends would also come over in the evenings sometime. Shortly after her 14th Birthday, at which she was gifted a flute by her family, she was sitting on a rock near one of the fences of the family farm, playing the tune her missing friend had taught her, when she heard his baritone, or thought she did, singing in response. She stopped playing and turned and there about twenty feet or so down the fence on the outside, stood DeBurgh. He smiled at her and the two caught up on what happened over the past months. She invited him in and her family greeted him warmly. He mentioned after dinner that he had made it a point to pass back by Tritower on his way through to look for his young friend and to see if she might be willing and available to travel with him so he could teach her more, if she were interested. He was spending the week in Tritower and would ask for an answer before departing. Her family debated for four days before they agreed to gather some money and take Canasta to the city and get her what gear and supplies they could forsee her needing and allowing her to follow her heart, which was to the music. For 2 and a half years the duo traveled the countryside, pausing at farms and inns, trading their duets and performances for meals and lodging and the occasional offering of copper, silver or even gold for their skill. DeBurgh was serious about the teaching of his student and she serious of her will to learn all he could teach her. He taught her to perform tricks, using all sorts of methods, including magic he told her was more a gift to her in return for her beautiful voice and musical skill. She became adept at her favorite trick, summoning small balls of light that danced and twirled to her music. DeBurgh approved of this, encouraging her to try all different kinds of tunes and learning to control the lights dancing. At the end of this 2 and a half year trek, the pair passed through the gates of Venza. They made their way from tavern to tavern, playing a little here and there to gain meals, lodging or even some tips from those passing by. One night, DeBurgh came to her room and told her that he had enjoyed traveling with her and that she was easily the best student he had ever trained. However for him it was time to travel alone. Something that had to be done by himself was before him. She tried to argue with him, that she would not let her best friend venture into what sounded like danger alone. He laughed, and told her it was nothing of the sort. He had to visit with his own mentor, who had taken ill of health, and he needed to get there quickly. Someday he hoped they would have a chance to perform together again. He pulled a small bit of cloth from his pocket and offered it to her, telling her she should wear the item inside proud. She unwrapped the gift and found an identical white pin to that DeBurgh himself wore, identifying him as a follower of Thalina. She set the pin aside and threw her arms around he man's neck and huged him. She stepped back and retrieved the pin and cliped it to her shirt. She smiled and he nodded, noting it was only outshone in beauty by she, herself. They then said their goodbyes. She headed downstairs the following morning alone. Her own skills were enough to allow her to keep her room and board and even make a little coin for herself, but she missed her friend. She did, however, meet a great many good and fine people in Venza, and a few not so much as well. Half a year since her mentor's departure from Venza, the need to travel again settles in Canasta. A talk with the barmaid, who envied her looks and skill, but had learned to dance and twirl while serving customers as Canasta played, revealed that if she wanted to travel but keep her base here in the City, she would be best served to head toward the docks, to a place called the Dunn Wright Inn.... Adventure Log Tree adventure here Replacing Retired Character: Audra Frost who was sixth level, but yet sacrificing all that XP and gold to start fresh and new. A+ for effort. XP Received: 0 XP Treasure Received: 150 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 6th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (March 7th, 2013) (Grayn) level 1 Category:Approved Characters